Heaven
by YumeSangai
Summary: Excel Saga está autorizado a ser uma história de Universo Alternativo, não tão U.A. assim, com direito a romance colegial e crises de personalidade. IllpalazoxExcel
1. Chapter 1

Heaven

**Heaven I.**

Eu não sei como narrar isso tudo pra vocês, porque pra ser sincera eu não estive aqui desde o começo, mas é fácil perceber quando as coisas fogem do controle e de certa forma... Chamam atenção.

Mais do que deveria.

Enquanto eu andava pelas ruas uma pessoa chamou minha atenção, ela andava com um uniforme colegial com uma saia extremamente curta e o fato dela andar aos pulos não ajudava em nada.

Isso não influenciava em nada a minha simples vida, mas as coisas que ela dizia em alto e bom som era um tanto quanto...

-Ah Illpalazzo-Sama me deu um missão, lálálá eu Excel vou ajudá-lo a conquistar a cidade, a ACROSS é a melhor organização do mundo, juntos vamos dominar isso tuuudo

Ela continuou a cantarolar e atravessou a rua ignorando o sinal que estava aberto e com isso, a buzina soou muito forte, mas ela não recuou, aqueles olhos alegres arregalaram e ela apenas gritou antes de ser atingida.

O trânsito parou e o motorista saiu para tentar prestar socorros, mas a meu ver não havia nada que pudesse ser feito, havia sangue demais na calçada, ela provavelmente nem respirava.

Curiosos, juntaram muitas pessoas em volta, algumas filmavam tudo com um aparelho celular, mas uma pessoa com cabelos prateados e incrivelmente alta se aproximou e olhou por cima do ombro dos presentes, visualizando a garota caída no chão.

-Ill...palazzo...sama...

Ela ergueu a mão na direção daquela figura, mas logo a mão bateu na calçada e os olhos verdes daquela garota se fecharam. Quando eu o procurei no meio da multidão, aquele cara estranho havia desaparecido.

Eu não fazia idéia que ter parado para observar aquilo tudo seria importante ou ao menos iria influenciar a minha vida em alguma coisa. Afinal, quem iria relatar as observações de uma cadelinha abandonada?


	2. Chapter 2

Heaven II

**Heaven II.**

A minha cabeça dói.

Foi a primeira conclusão que eu cheguei ao abrir os olhos e me deparar com aquele teto branco sem graça, olhei em volta e reparei em aparelhos médicos, havia uma agulha com uma largura que eu desconheço presa na minha veia com um fita adesiva.

O quarto cheirava a remédio. E eu estava num hospital.

Minha segunda conclusão do dia. Dia? Que dia era hoje? Porque eu estava no hospital? Me sentei na calma com alguma dificuldade, meu corpo estava mole, eu não sentia força nos braços e a impressão que eu tenho é que se eu ficar em pé eu iria cair no chão.

Meu corpo tremeu, não era frio, mas... Essa idéia toda me assustava, porque ninguém estava lá dentro? Senti meus olhos ficarem pesados...

Algo está me machucando.

Foi o primeiro pensamento que eu tive ao abrir os olhos, a dor insuportável na minha cabeça havia parado, mas... A maldita atadura que estava enrolada estava me incomodando, não encontrei os grampos para desfazê-la, então o jeito foi tentar puxá-la um pouco mais pra baixo enquanto eu jogava a minha franja por cima dela.

Não havia nenhum espelho então eu não pude chegar a conclusão se estava bem feito, mas mais importante do que isso era dar o fora dali.

-Ah, a senhorita acordou.

Dei um salto na cama olhando assustada para o lado apenas pra ver o rosto de um médico, bom, ele usava um terno branco e estava mexendo naqueles aparelhos bizarros que parecem que não servem pra nada, mas definem sua vida.

-Hai...

Eu murmurei sem graça enquanto puxava a coberta até minha cintura, essas roupas de hospital são sempre constrangedoras e sem graças.

O cheiro delas é desagradável, cheira a gente velha, mas isso não vem ao caso.

-Você deu um susto em todo mundo se jogando na frente do carro daquele jeito.

Carro? Do que ele estava falando? Mas... Pra ser sincera eu não consigo me lembrar de nada, absolutamente nada.

-Um colega de classe veio aqui te visitar, não deveria jogar a sua vida fora desse jeito, eu sei que é difícil hoje em dia para os estudantes, mas... Tem pessoas que zelam por você.

Ele disse mais algumas coisas, mas a minha cabeça estava embaralhada, eu não queria dizer 'Eu sinto muito doutor, mas nem do meu nome eu me recordo' pois aquele lugar era tão desagradável que eu só queria dar o fora dali.

-Doutor...

-Sim...?

-Quem era...? A pessoa que veio aqui me visitar.

Eu perguntei mais baixo do que gostaria, mas isso pareceu ser um sinal positivo para o velho senhor que sorriu docemente para mim.

-Disse que se chamava Illpalazzo.

Parecia que tinham explodido uma bomba na minha cabeça, aquele nome... Era tão familiar para mim que senti uma pontada agonizante em meu coração.

-Senhorita? Senhorita você está bem...?

Bem...? Meu coração está doendo... E... Lágrimas? Por quê? Porque eu estou chorando?


	3. Chapter 3

**Heaven III.**

* * *

Eu havia aceitado ser liberada, mas... Eu reconheço as ruas e sou capaz de ajudar uma senhora se ela me perguntar alguma coisa, mas infelizmente não me recordo de meu endereço.

Meu estômago roncou e isso chamou atenção minha atenção para o horário do almoço, o sol quente sobre a minha cabeça parecia fritar meus poucos neurônios em funcionamento.

Por sorte eu estava em frente a uma simples loja de conveniência. O ar condicionado não era forte, mas era agradavelmente refrescante, principalmente com a temperatura que fazia lá fora.

O ar saia bem quando a porta abria por isso eu permaneci segurando a porta automática no aberto enquanto eu jogava minha cabeça pra trás e recebia o vento no rosto.

-Senhorita...

Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer.

Caminhei para dentro da loja sendo obviamente seguida pelo olhar da funcionária do caixa, eu preferi não encará-la, então caminhei até a parte de sanduíches.

Enquanto eu não me recordava onde eu morava, eu comeria algo que não precisasse ir ao fogo, sanduíches naturais com todas aquelas gororobas seria suficiente para acalmar meu pobre estomago.

Pelo menos no hospital eu tinha comida de graça. Ruim. Porém comida. Não que meu estomago soubesse a diferença, não na situação em que me encontrava.

Peguei um sanduíche de cenoura ralada com mais outros dez mil produtos tecnicamente naturais e sem conservantes, passei pelas geladeiras e minha mão automaticamente alcançou uma latinha de chá de gelatina.

Eu não sabia dizer se eu costumava tomar muito aquilo, mas eu cheguei a conclusão lógica de que eu sabia que aquilo era bom. Caminhei me arrastando até o caixa.

Olhei para o calendário pendurado na parede amarela, era uma Terça-Feira e o relógio em forma de borboleta indicava 14h da tarde. Meu estomagou roncou em protesto.

A mulher ficou me encarando antes de pegar os dois produtos que estavam no balcão, provavelmente pensando que eu tinha fugido do colégio ou algo assim, já que eu ainda estava usando o uniforme.

-400 yens.

Coloquei as mãos no bolso e percebi que eles estavam desagradavelmente vazios, peguei minha pasta a equilibrando minha coxa enquanto procurava por alguns trocados.

Suspirei aliviada quando achei uma nota e recebi um troco miserável, caminhei para fora da loja ainda desejando estar lá dentro por causa do ar condicionado.

Sentei num banco que ficava numa pequena praça local, as pessoas caminhavam de terno e gravata e não pareciam cansados ou suados, decidi me conformar.

De fato o suco não era ruim e ainda havia pedaços de gelatina naquele chá gelado, mas o sanduíche eu quase cuspi, deixe o pacote aberto ao me lado enquanto trarei de tirar o gosto horrível com o chá.

Eu não poderia comer aquilo e meu troco não dava pra comprar nada que pudesse realmente me alimentar, o chá gelado e seus pedaços de gelatina pareciam que tinham segurado meu estomago.

O sol quente me deixou cansada e de estomago "cheio" ou molhado... Eu apenas senti vontade de dormir novamente, deixei meu corpo escorregar pelo banco, ficando ali deitada.

Um pequeno cachorro de pêlo branquinho se aproximou, tinha uma cara engraçada de quem estava com fome.

-Hey, você também está sozinha...?

Estendi a mão e aquele pequeno animal se aproximou lentamente, a cheirou e depois a lambeu.

-Eu também estou, sabe... você deve estar com fome não é? – Me ajeitei no banco e deixei o resto de meu sanduíche no chão e voltei a me deitar. – Você pode comer, mas eu não gostei do gosto.

Eu achei engraçada a forma como ela se aproximou e pareceu desconfiada da comida, como se todos tentassem enganá-la; mas ela comeu parte do sanduíche, então eu apenas fechei os olhos, satisfeita por meu dinheiro ter servido pra alguma coisa.

O banco era de madeira e isso o deixava um pouco desconfortável, ainda de olhos fechados eu peguei minha pasta e a usei de travesseiro, não era macia, mas meu pescoço e minha cabeça ainda enfaixada agradeciam.

Abri meus olhos lentamente, o céu estava escuro e eu já havia mudado de posição, gotas fortes começaram a cair e logo eu me vi debaixo de uma forte chuva.

Estudantes como eu passavam correndo pela praça, usando o material como guarda-chuva, eu não me importava com aquilo tudo, era água.

Embaixo do banco estava aquela pequena cadelinha, ela parecia com frio e seu pêlo estava encharcado, eu gostaria de levá-la para casa e poder cuidar dela, sorri tristemente.

Meu sonho. Eu não havia sonhado com nada.

Eu tinha esperança de ter alguns flash-backs enquanto dormia, mas... eu simplesmente não me lembrava, na verdade eu duvido que tenha sequer sonhado com algo.

-Não faz bem ficar na chuva.

Eu olhei para o lado e vi um rapaz alto usando um uniforme branco com botões dourado, ele estendia o guarda-chuva em minha direção me protegendo da chuva.

-Obrigada...

Ele continuou me encarando, olhei para o meu uniforme, era simples e comum, o clássico Sailor Fuku de mangas fofas e saia de prega, imaginei que talvez ele fosse da mesma escola.

-Você me conhece?

Ele não pareceu surpreso, na verdade ele parecia indiferente, sua expressão era fechada e ele não tentava sorrir.

-Você é a Excel-kun.

Excel...? Minha cabeça voltou a doer.

Eu pude enxergar diferentes formas minhas com diferentes expressões e falando coisas muito rápidas que não faziam sentido aparente.

-Obrigada... – Eu murmurei massageando minhas têmporas, a atadura se desfez e caiu no chão. Aquele homem continuava a me olhar daquela forma. – Quem é você?

Seus olhos frios e inacessíveis brilharam por um instante, pareciam ter congelado por alguns segundos, sua expressão rude ficou em choque, mas isso foi apenas a minha impressão, pois quando meus olhos piscaram, ele havia voltado ao normal.

-Eu entendo... – Ele murmurou parecendo decepcionado. – Eu sou seu senpai Illpalazzo.

**Continua.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heaven IV.**

No esconderijo secreto da ACROSS onde Excel-kun já havia revelado para metade da população, sorte que os habitantes desse planeta são todos idiotas e ninguém se deu conta de que sua reles cidade está para ser invadida e controlada por mim.

-Illpalazzo-Sama.

Meus pensamentos foram perturbados pela chegada de minha agente Hyatt.

-Sim?

-Excel-senpai ainda não retornou.

Ela nunca retornava a tempo. Girei os olhos pensando no que ela estaria fazendo. A missão dada a ela e Hyatt era simples, elas deveriam se infiltrar no colégio e de lá modificarem o sistema e me darem informações.

Mas Excel havia sofrido um pequeno acidente. Eu não fiquei preocupado porque com aquela pequena estúpida sempre acontecia alguma coisa, mas ela era a primeira a retornar e a gritar um monte de bobagens desnecessárias.

-Illpalazzo-Sama?

-Sim?

-Excel-senpai ainda não retornou...

-Tudo bem...

Meu dia havia começado bom, porque aquela garota não aparecia pela porta e gritava suas asneiras e assim eu poderia puxar a corda do alçapão?

Fechei os olhos tentando dormir, mas pela primeira vez eu não consegui, deixei a capa sobre a cadeira e caminhei para fora da base secreta da ACROSS.

Segui para o Hospital Público e sem muitas dificuldades consegui entrar no quarto de Excel-kun que estava dormindo.

Eu sei que ela costumava se machucar nas missões, mas pela primeira vez não dei algo difícil de se realizar e ela parecia mais cansada e dolorida do que em todas as outras.

Me senti culpado por seu estado.

Toquei suavemente seu rosto, desejando não acordá-la, pensei em carregá-la para a ACROSS, mas o médico havia dito alguma coisa sobre ter sido um acidente sério.

-Apenas retorne quando acordar.

Murmurei próximo ao seu ouvido, olhei novamente para aquela feição doce e desprovida de qualquer energia e perturbação, ela poderia ser assim sempre. Meus lábios pararam em sua testa.

Já estava na hora de me afastar.

-Quando ela acordar eu digo que o senhor esteve aqui, a quem devo informá-la?

-Illpalazzo.

E antes que mais alguma pergunta estúpida fosse feita eu me retirei, não tinha porque perder tempo.

De volta a organização, observando aquele salão vazio, eu me vi revendo as vezes que a joguei pelo alçapão, fechei os olhos na esperança de dormir, mas minha mente parecia um álbum.

Isso tudo era tão desnecessário e idiota.

-Illpalazzo-Sama?

A voz de Hyatt me afastou daquele mundo, abri os olhos lentamente, ela continuava ali para no imenso salão, sem nenhuma loira escandalosa.

-Eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas.

-Hai.

Com alguns ajustes desnecessários eu caminhei pelas ruas poluídas daquela cidade que um dia seria minha, mas tudo que consegui me concentrar foi na chuva que caia, molhando uma garota que estava sentada num banco.

-Não faz bem ficar na chuva.

Ela olhou para mim com os olhos brilhando de uma... diferente.

-Obrigada...

Sua voz era tão... sem vida que eu quase vacilei. Do meu uniforme ela olhou para o próprio.

-Você me conhece?

Gostaria que fosse alguma piada, mas Excel é incapaz de fazer esse tipo de coisa, continuei a olhando.

-Você é a Excel-kun.

Ela apertou os olhos como se sentisse uma forte dor de cabeça, observei atentamente enquanto suas ataduras caiam no chão.

-Obrigada... ― Pelo que ela me agradecia? ― Quem é você?

Era como dar um tiro na própria cabeça, eu sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas não esperava que me atingisse também.

-Eu entendo... Eu sou seu senpai Illpalazzo.

Talvez eu também comece a me mexer nesse tabuleiro de mentiras, eu não gosto que as minhas peças andem livremente, principalmente aquele peão que faz o primeiro movimento.

**Continua.**


End file.
